The Lion King
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: A remake of the movie...MADAGASCAR STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So um…guess who ordered the Lion King movie, watched it twice since yesterday and got this idea? …This girl! AND it was only fitting that I remake it in the form of…you guessed it right here buddy! …Madagascar! Heh! Actually this is still in the making and won't be out for a while but I thought I'd claim this idea (HAHA) and get some of my ides out to get some feedback. This isn't a chapter of course since that hasn't been made yet. I'm still making that storyboard. So…**

* * *

**CHARACTERS:**

**Simba: Alex**

**Mufasa: Zuba (Alex's dad from the movie.)**

**Scar: Makunga (That freaking evil lion from the movie.)**

**Nala: Gia **

**Sarabi: Florrie (Alex's mom from the movie.)**

**Zazu: The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico.)**

**Hyenas: The Fossa (Pending, open to suggestions.)**

**Timon and Pumbaa: The lemurs (Maurice, King Julien, Mort)**

**Rafiki: ? (Pending, open to suggestions.)**

**Other characters: I'm open to suggestions if any of you want to add anyone in from the Madagascar fandom or the Penguins of Madagascar fandom or if you want certain Madagascar characters to play a Lion King character.**

**ROLES:**

**ALEX- future king**

**ZUBA- father/king**

**MAKUNGA- jealous evil uncle guy **

**GIA- love interest of Alex ooh la la**

**FLORRIE- Alex's mama**

**THE PENGUINS- advisers/ second in command of the king**

**FOSSA- jealous evil uncle guy's followers**

**THE LEMURS- find Alex and help the dude out, give him a place to stay and bestow upon him their own ideologies (heh)**

**OTHER CHARACTERS: You decide.**

**TITLE OF STORY: (Pending. Suggestions?)**

**Think that's it…I think…So is this a good idea? I may just scrap it but I may as well try and see what you reading people want so it can be perfect. Any ideas you have? Share it with me in a review or pm or SOMETHIN'.**

**~Natty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I've made up my mind on how I'm doing this! It won't be a complete remake. Just very similar and such. Heh. But I have a feeling you'll like it anyway!**

**Songs used: 'Circle of Life' from The Lion King, 'The Traveling Song' from Madagascar 2, and 'Alex on the Spot' as well from M2. **

**~Natty.**

* * *

The Lion King.

~PoM and M~

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba _

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama _

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

_Siyo Nqoba _

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_(I've been around the world, in the pouring rain_

_Feeling out of place, really feeling strange_

_Take me to a place, where they know my name_

_Cause I ain't met nobody that looks the same...__)_

_(I'm a fish out of water, lion out of the jungle. He a fish out of water, lion out of the jungle.)_

_And from the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done..._

_(And could I have someone, could I have someone,_

_To relate to, to relate to?_

_Could I have someone, could I have someone?,_

_To relate to, to relate to?)_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_(See I've been traveling, been traveling forever_

_But now that I've found a home,_

_Feels like I'm in heaven_

_See I've been traveling, been traveling forever_

_But now that I've found a home,_

_Feels like I'm in heaven_

_Feels like I'm in heaven_

_Feels like I'm in heaven_

_Feels like I'm in heaven_

_Feels like I'm in heaven, heaven…)_

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even hold in his grin. Alex's smile was wide and cheerful. Surrounded by his loved ones and friends and every animal on the Savannah, he just felt so supported and safe. He truly was welcomed into the pride with open arms. He was being both appointed and publicly recognized as secondary king or…well a prince. It was complicated.

But his parents set up this whole ceremony the night they all decided to stay in Africa. The penguins had wanted to leave but they were pretty much convinced to stay by an unknown source.

…Okay so Alex begged them to stay on his knees. He was convinced he needed them around, also he didn't trust them leaving with the plane. They'd probably never come back or something. Skipper had driven a hard bargain; well actually the bird only wanted one thing. It was kind of weird. The leader wanted to work for the 'royal family' as he'd called it.

The only reasoning the lion could get out of the crazy bird for the odd request was that it would be practice for their planned take out of the real one when they went to Britain. Whatever that meant.

Alex didn't argue. As long as they were staying it didn't matter to him why. Now the birds were standing by his father's side as his dad handed him the scepter. This was his day and he couldn't be more honored, especially how happy it made his father.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

_(I've found a brand new home)_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

The older lion smiled proudly back to his son, both of them holding the scepter in their paws. Zuba laughed. His son, the new second alpha lion. He couldn't believe it. He was so proud of his boy. His boy! He loved saying that! For eleven years he hadn't been able to say that!

He had every reason to be filled with nothing but happiness in this moment. His long lost son had returned, they'd saved the pride together, and now they were both taking their place the way they should have so many years ago when his Alakay had first started to grow.

More importantly, his son was alive. After years of sadness and regret, so many sleepless nights and never once thinking to make another. Another cub wouldn't have ever replaced the one him and his wife lost.

Now he had his family back and he was the happiest lion in the world.

"You deserve this, son. My son, Alakay, the second alpha lion!" Zuba announced.

There were cheers all around from every animal, big and small. All for his son. He thought he'd cry.

"Woo! Yeah, Alex!" Marty cheered from the sidelines.

"You go baby!" Gloria shouted.

Melman stopped his clapping to lean his neck down, commenting. "I told you these seats were the best choice."

"Mmhm!" The hippo agreed.

"You the cat!" Marty yelled over the crowd.

Zuba cast them a fond glance. What good friends his son had. He loved 'em all, even those odd little birds that decided to now stand by his side and escort him wherever he went for some reason. He didn't mind though. They made good company. He had some nice conversations with that lead one. An original alpha penguin in its own.

It thrilled him when they all decided to stay. Even that weird little hat wearing one that kept screaming about the meaning of the thing on its head. He'd been learning to read from those nice chimp gentlemen as well.

Besides that tiny king guy everyone seemed to feel comfortable staying here. The elder lion looked back at his boy, wrapping an arm around him. Yes, they were exactly where they belonged.

_(Oh and I'm feeling right at home_

_Feeling right at home_

_Feeling right at home_

_Feeling right at home_

_Feeling right at home_

_Feeling right at home_

_Feeling like I'm in heaven..)_

_I've been around the world in the pouring rain_

_Feeling out of place, really feeling strange._

_Take me to a place where they know my name,_

_Where everyone knows my name..._

_Check it Check it out I'm bout to do my thing,_

_King of the floor, king of the swing_

_Play a little beat, I'll be a dancing machine,_

_Play a little jam, I'll come alive, alive, alive_

_They've got jungle fever, show them some love, show them love..._

"Oh yay Mr. Alex!" Mort cheered from atop an elephant, clapping his tiny hands.

Maurice clapped less enthusiastically but still supportive, looking over to his complaining king with a sigh.

"This is not fair! I am demanding a revote to be happening! This is de most OUTRAGEOUSNESS! I am king! LOOK at my crown! I AM KING!" King Julien shouted, having a fit and having to be restrained by two elephant trunks. Another shoved it's trunk in his mouth.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..._

_This is my home, This is my home,_

_King of the throne, This is my home,_

_This is my home, This is my home,_

_This is my home..._

_See I've been traveling, been traveling forever,_

_But now that I'm finally home, feels like I'm in heaven,_

_See I've been traveling, been traveling forever,_

_But now that I'm home, feels like I'm in heaven, heaven, heaven..._

"And you've got nothing to worry about for those crime mates that'll go up because of you appointing your hippie son as honorary king." Skipper said to Zuba as the old lion's son just rolled his eyes. "We've got everything under control. Nothing'll happen on our watch. Nothing. Right boys?"

"Oh, I've never served a king before!" Private said excitedly.

"Yup!" Rico agreed.

Kowalski saluted the alpha lion. "We are at your service." Then added. "So long as Skipper says…"

"But hey with everyone so celebratory about your kid," Skipper laughed. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Meanwhile in the background a jealous Makunga sulked in the shadows of the pride's rock.


End file.
